


get around round round (I get around)

by Mus_musculus



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Sex, Fade to Black, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Inexperience, Tentacles, its more fun than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mus_musculus/pseuds/Mus_musculus
Summary: This is not what Londo expected.





	get around round round (I get around)

**Author's Note:**

> just finished the show, and I'm dipping my toe into the fandom with, uh...this, while I work on something longer and hopefully better
> 
> CW note: the 'implied/referenced rape' tag is for a brief conversation about war crimes, not anything the main characters experience directly. its otherwise a pretty light piece of fiction.

Londo Mollari had been anticipating this for a long, long time.

Well. Not _anticipating_ , that was a bit much, but perhaps...expecting. G'Kar, even in the lowest trenches of his hatred, had never been particularly good at concealing his attraction to his colleague. Deviant that the old Narn ambassador was, he clearly wanted a taste of Centauri flesh. The only question on the table was when he would make his move (and whether Londo would have the strength of will to rebuff him when he did).

Both questions had been answered on this particular evening, after G'Kar had agreed to become his official bodyguard and official thorn in the side of the Centauri Imperial Court. G'Kar walked the Prime Minister back to his quarters, silent and dutiful, and then out of nowhere simply lifted Londo's chin and kissed him roughly, pressing him against the wall without so much as a 'by your leave'. Twenty seconds later the two of them were falling through the door, tripping over themselves as they tried to press closer together and walk at the same time, as years of wound-up tension unravelled all at once. G'Kar kicked off his boots at the doorway. Londo's shoes were laced, and required considerable more time to remove, but he didn't get the chance. He was unceremoniously shoved onto his own couch, and G'Kar pulled his own gloves off with his teeth and then set about unbuttoning Londo's jacket. It was the closest Londo had been to the Narn since the two occasions on which G'Kar had tried to kill him. This was very, very unwise, but they had been getting along better recently, and the little voice in his head that sounded like Vir and gave good advice seemed to be out to lunch at the moment.

Londo had waited so long to cross this particular species barrier. Narns were not unattractive, but they were alien, unsophisticated and usually quite touchy. The kind of people you could enjoy a drink with, yes, if they were willing to relax in a Centauri's company, but if you made the mistake of inviting the wrong one back to your place, you could wake up dead.

And so it was with great excitement and not a little apprehension that Londo ran his hands over the shoulders of the Narn currently undressing him. G'Kar was still in his leathers, having stripped Londo of his jacket, pants, and vest and set to work on his undershirt. He ran his large hands firmly down Londo's sides, and Londo gasped at the sensation.

"G'Kar, that is a  _very_ sensitive area."

The Narn grinned, unrepentant. "Oh, is it?" Londo's undershirt was unbuttoned and thrown open, revealing him in his nakedness. Londo braced himself for the alien's reaction- and then watched, bemused, as G'Kar leaned down and tangled the fingers of both his hands in brachiarti, sighing in delight. He did not grab them tightly, nor pull them back and forth in that awful human way which always caused friction burns, but instead echoed Londo's motions, letting them slip and twist lightly through his fingers, an almost exact replica of the way two Centauri men would caress one another.

Londo propped himself up on one elbow and pointed a finger at G'Kar. "You", he accused, "have done this before."

"Guilty as charged!"

"With Centauri, I mean."

"Oh yes, many."

"Centauri _men_."

"What's your point, Mollari? I'm busy."

"Where? When? _Why?_   Who among my people have you been defiling?" 

G'Kar snorted. "I don't know if you're aware, but we do live on a space station, which, when it is not shut down or under attack from one government or another, is known for being one of the liveliest travel hubs in the galaxy."

Londo sputtered at him in disbelief. "Travelers? You have been seducing Centauri travelers? I stood across from you in the council chamber not less than a thousand times, listening to you hurl one insult after another at my people. We are untrustworthy, domineering, violent, mad! We are the scourge of the galaxy! I have it on good authority that you fantasized about making flutes from our bones!"

"Yes, but not your brachiarti. These things are too good to waste." G'Kar kissed the spade-shaped head of the nearest one, and it fluttered affectionately at him.

"I don't believe this. You are _un_ believable."

"Is it really so strange? You've seen me admire Centauri women, and surely you knew gender was irrelevant to my admiration."

"Somehow it seems different. Like there would be...unpleasant associations."

"You are referring to the sexual violence perpetrated against my people when they were slaves?"

"You really know how to bring down the mood, don't you."

The Narn gently untangled his hands and stood, in order to begin stripping off his own clothing. 

"I am not antagonizing you, it is simply a fact. It is also a fact that I never feel victim to such treatment. Your people are really quite singular in their persecution of women. Not even Cartagia seemed interested in me that way."

"I am not enjoying this conversation."

G'Kar shrugged. "You asked. Suffice it to say that I have no such associations, that I have no suspicions that  _you_ have ever fallen low enough to commit such acts- or I would have killed you by now, regardless of the consequences- and that I happen to be a xenophile."

"Very comforting, thank you G'Kar."

"What did you expect from me, may I ask? Timidity?" G'Kar settled back onto the bed, lying on his side, now fully naked.

Londo made a noncommittal noise, and ran his hand over the alien landscape of G'Kar's spotted hip and thigh, his skin thick and cool to the touch.

"You thought you'd scare me off with these?" G'Kar grabbed a brach and wiggled it. "What were you planning to do, keep your shirt on?"

Londo's breath caught against his will, and G'Kar, damn him, chuckled.

" _Really._ Is that the kind of play you're after, Mollari? Denying your pleasure for the sake of your partner? Seems unlike you."

"I don't know what those Centauri men were thinking, going home with you. They must have had a fetish for being insulted constantly."

"Oh, a couple of them. They liked the revenge aspect. Barbaric Narn ravages Centauri soldier, that sort of thing."

"And you indulged this? _You?_ "

"Well, I could hardly claim to have the moral high ground, as the one doing the ravaging. Stop trying to distract me. You were telling me about this interest of yours." G'Kar reached out and rolled Londo over, pulling his back close to G'Kar's chest. It was warm, intimate, but they did not have to look into each other's eyes. He slung an arm over Londo's side and resumed playing with his brachiarti.

Londo squirmed with pleasure and humiliation both. "It is nothing. Far too similar to your- to those other men. I will not be _banal_ in bed."

"Its sex, Mollari! The pleasure lies in abandoning one's dignity and accessing the power of archetype, stereotype, myth! The filthy stories our brains tell themselves when they think no one is looking are all more or less the same, really. Just some variations here and there for spice. You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes", Londo ground out, through gritted teeth.

"You want me to be selfish about it? To take you like an animal, like a victorious enemy?"

Londo pushed back against G'Kar's hips. He hadn't gotten a good look at the Narn's groin, but _something_  was now pressing insistently against the flesh of his butt, hot and unyielding.  " _Yes."_

G'Kar let go of the brach he had been teasing with his other hand. _"_ To ignore these altogether?" 

"Gods damn you, yes!"

So that was how it happened, the first time. A Centauri, pants off and shirt haphazardly buttoned back up, splayed out across his bed and writhing at the unfamiliar sensation of a cock inside him, hands pinned by a laughing Narn. That was how it was between them, the first time.

Not what he had expected, perhaps...but better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 9/5/17- made a couple of minor edits


End file.
